Everytime we touch
by xxAngelofDethxx
Summary: Kimiko gets bored with no one to hang out on their off day. She starts listening to a new song that Keiko got her. Songfic,Oneshot,RaiKim. Please R


_**AHH! URGE TO WRITE SONGFIC….Growing stornger! Can't resist. As a guy, I want to point out that my parents listen to a lot of the newer singers out there. Like Kelly Clarkson, for example. They turn on the radio for the songs and Psshh such crap! BUT I heard this one and I said, well thought loudly in my head, "AHHH! I need to songfic this about Raimundo and Kimiko!" And there you have it. (I don't even mind oldies! just not Kelly Clarkson, ever again!) ((Sorry to all Kelly Clarkson fans. I'm not dissing her it's just I listened to enough of her everyday)) Btw:Kim's P.O.V**_

_**I'm sorry for not putting this here before but:**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown nor do I own the song 'Every Time We Touch' by Cascada.**_

Yay! Master Fung finally let us have a break! I stretched on my so-called bed in my so-called room. Anyway, I did what I needed to do. Email Keiko, Talk to Keiko, Eat lunch. That's actually it so far. "Let's see what's there to do around here." I walked by Omi. "Training on an off-day, Omi?" "Yes, Kimiko. Only the greatest of warriors know when to stop training themselves." "Right." I smiled and left. "Obviously, he doesn't know when to take a break." I said out of earshot.

Next is Clay. He was practicing his rope skills. "Hey, Clay. I'm bored. Wanna teach me how to lasso something in?" "Sorry, Kimiko, I haven't eaten lunch yet and man, I'm hungrier than a plant eating animal in a desert." He ran off as fast as he could to get to his meal and left me in the dust. "Okay then."

Last is Raimundo. "Hey, Rai! I need company!" I yelled at him. He was…Training too? "Huh? Well, while I never want to turn down an invitation from a charming, young lady as yourself, I kinda already had plans." He patted my head. I pouted. He started laughing. "You pout like a 5 year old." That got me mad. I just left still hearing his laughing.

"Fine, I'll just spend this alone time to relax. The thing is I don't want it to be alone. I wish Rai could be here." Hmm… I fiddled around with my PDA till I saw my MP3 player. "Oh yeah! Keiko added a new song in there. She said it was perfect for me and Rai, I wonder what she meant." I put in only one earphone. You never what's happening with two.

I pressed play on the new song, Cascada- Everytime We Touch. "Hmm…weird title. Please don't let it be some perverted song Keiko."

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I totally got lost into the music. I just thought about me and Rai together. Heck, I even turned it up.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"This song is so perfect! It tells exactly how I feel about Rai! Except we've never really kissed." In fact I've only pecked him on the cheek a couple of times.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Again, every word sunk in. I never knew that Keiko could actually pick a song that I like for once.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

"Aww… it's ending." I just wanted to enjoy it while it lasts.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I just lied there memorizing most of the words, especially the chorus. "Hey! Kimiko!" I heard from outside my door. "It's dinner time." "Coming Rai!" I sang. I opened my door and he blushed. "Uh…I wanted to make it up to you since we didn't hang out today. So um, let's meet by the willow tree outside the temple at around 8." I was excited, but I was wondering why he was blushing.

After dinner, I listened to the song one more time. Then thought about what to wear. I looked at my atomic clock and it was already 7:58! "Oh no! I'll just have to wear these." I put on the regular old monk robe on and ran for my life. "Rai? Are you here?" I was panting.

I waited while catching my breath. Suddenly I couldn't see. "HEY!" "Shhh…Listen. Just keep your eyes closed alright?" "Rai?" "Shhh…just keep them shut ok?" "Umm…sure." I felt something soft on my lips and I felt a breeze. A really long breeze. "Ok, open them." I opened my eyes and I was…flying? "What the I'm flying? Is this a dream? It must be or—" I heard laughing. "Rai?"

He took off the Shroud of Shadows. "Everytime we kiss I swear I could fly." He sang to me. I blushed. "How did you?" "Duh, the Shroud? Not to mention it was really loud. I snuck in and grabbed the other earphone." I wanted to die. He heard all the things I said about him and, "Hey, is that how you really feel about me?" He asked with a smirk. I sighed. "Yeah, it's true. I like you a lot." He started to crack up. "Here it comes." He started to laugh! "Whew! Yeah, I can top that. I love you!" He said as we flew higher. "Wha-?" He held on to me tighter and I remembered the words.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

He got closer to me and we kissed.

_  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

We flew for what seemed like forever

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

When we got down, I sang the last part to him.__

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

We sat by the tree and I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Again, I'm bored and I've wanted to try and write a songfic. So tell me how it is. I'm sad when I don't see reviews.**_

_**--xxAngelofDethxx**_


End file.
